Closing Time
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: It's a winter wonderland outside,but that doesn't mean Solomon still doesn't have to cook dinner. SolomonxPegasus, shounenai


_God the Grande: Salutations!_

_Gandalf: What up my ninjas?!_

_It: Hecka! Anyways, here is our entry for lovely Kate (**Obscured Illusions**) Solomon/Pegasus contest!_

_God: Yeee! Finally a contest for the bestest couple evaa!_

_It: -sweatdrop- Sure! Anyways, we hope it uhm… riotous enough for ya'll! _

_Gandalf: -nod- And we don't own Yu-gi-oh, nope! Or Kias!_

_It: But enjoy anyways and have a great New Year!_

-

Solomon stood alone in the game shop on a mid-December evening sitting on a stool and gazing to the clock, a sigh emitting from his wind scarred lips. Another half an hour and the clock would strike 6 pm, time to close the shop. For Solomon that moment couldn't possibly hurry up and pass it seemed. The male had a long, stressful day working in the Turtle Game Shop having children to deal with in the holiday rush. Parents had been in and out of the store all day, making business hectic, all the adults getting the newest cards for their children and games for their kids to play and hopefully enjoy. He was already running low on this months shipments of the newest duel monsters card and feared he'd meet angry shoppers when he totally ran out within the next couple of days. His next shipment wasn't due until the next week.

Solomon had worked all alone today since he'd given Yugi and his Yami the day off to do a little Christmas shopping. His other staff members had also come up with a peculiar 'sickness' not that Solomon minded since it was the first snow of the winter, and it always made people get a little excited. It was hard and a little boring to work so alone, but he was glad he'd given his grandson the day off. The two boys had been working so hard lately in school, and the game shop. Fortunately for the young couple, school had let them out on the 17th, and then they had gotten three whole weeks to redeem themselves with sheer joy and peace with nothing more to do than enjoy themselves. He smiled as he thought of the two staying up late and watching movies, cuddling up in each other's arms by the fire. The house was always so warm and enjoyable when the boys were there with him. It was good to have them home for a while. The only problem was that since Yami had gotten his own body, the two were always together, meaning Solomon was always alone. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for the adorable youthful couple; it was just that he was envious. He knew it was silly to be jealous of two young teenagers, but they were so happy and in love and well…

Solomon just wasn't.

Ever since his wife's death over nine years ago, no one had stricken his fancy. Sure he had dated for a while, but no one had ever seen particularly interesting to the senile male. He was starting to get old and it was scaring him. He didn't want to die all alone; he wanted to love once more and wanted that moment to come soon. He was even close to stooping to the ultimate lows of internet dating sites. He had gotten so tired of searching.

He took a crimson colored red die and threw it up in the air, watching as it swirled and crashed on the plexiglass counter, twirling until it landed on a three. He rolled crystal blue eyes and gazed to the clock once more, grinning as the clock struck 6 pm.

"Finally, it's time to close!" he chimed, hopping off the wooden stool and rushed towards the door to lock up for the night. He went to the windows and switched the open sign to 'closed', and closed the bright blue blinds. Solomon switched off most of the lights, and walked back behind the counter, opening up a locked door with a key and heading up a maroon carpeted stairway, smiling to himself. He flicked on the hallway light, treading straight to the kitchen, whistling a Christmas tune to himself. He turned up the heater to warm up the home, and wriggled his fingers under a saran wrapped plate, drawing out a nicely decorated gingerbread cookie, complements of Yugi and friends.

As Solomon nibbled on the delectable cookie, he flipped through the covers wondering what to make him and the kids for dinner. He frowned as he found very little food he could even prepare. Pickled beets, water chestnuts, baby corns… Nothing his grandsons would even think of eating! He felt like having something really scrumptious, like homemade chicken soup with a nice chamomile tea! But in order to do that, he'd have to rush to the store in a hurry to even be able to make the noodles and have everything ready by 9 pm, since Yugi and Yami were volunteering at a homeless shelter tomorrow with Anzu, and had to be there early in the morning. It also didn't help that they were out of close to everything. He walked over to the counter and grabbed his grocery list paper and filled out the page writing in a maroon colored highlighter, and stuck the list in his pocket, along with his wallet and keys.

Solomon turned off the lights and went to the coat closet to grab his black pea coat and headed out of his house, of course remembering to leave a note for his grandson. He unlocked and relocked the doors as he went outside to his Kia, opening the black, sleek car and stepping inside, turning on the engine and ramming the heater up, shivering in his seat. He turned on the radio to an oldies station singing along quietly t his favorite song as he drove to the grocery market, going as fast as possible, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

He parked his car at the 'DFC' grocery store scrambling out of the car in a jiff and into the market. Once inside, Solomon got a cart and started his shopping in the napkins and paper towel isle, picking up what he needed and heading to the next isle, body care, grabbing shampoo, conditioner and soap.

He shopped until he had everything on his list, and anything else he could think of, heading up to the grocery store counters, racking his brain to try and remember if there was anything else he had forgotten. Turning his eyes to the left, he spotted the alcohol section of the store. Hm… He could always put a little merlot in the soup. A nice red wine always tasted delicious and gave foods a certain flare when it was added to them. It would also be nice to have a glass or two with dinner. He knew Yugi and Yami would enjoy that, since both were quite fond of wine, especially Yami, and they both enjoyed having some whenever the grandfather aloud them to. He finally decided, yes, he would get a bottle or two. That way he could make his grandsons an extra special meal he knew they would both enjoy immensely. He steered his cart toward the section, heading straight for the wines.

Solomon found it extremely difficult to actually decide which kind of merlot to choose from. There were so many different brands and years of wine, but which would serve the best for his needs? Surly not the cheapest of them, the five dollar bottle… that would be bitter and of course not good enough for his boys. If there were only some guide he could look at to choose a bottle since the usual brand he got wasn't carried at this market. He was at a loss.

He bent over to examine a brand called '_La Fronctxious'_ which looked as if it would be okay. "Hm, it looks fine to me," he muttered, examining the red liquid.

"…Actually, the _'Adieu Beautifala' _has a much more crisp taste. It's more refine d, And goes exquisite in foods. That is what you're looking for, no?" An eccentric voice lulled, causing Solomon to fidget slightly, head whirling around to stare up at a tall, stealthy, handsome man dressed in gray slacks, an expensive trench coat and button up white blouse.

"P-Pegasus?" The male smiled and chuckled lowly, nodding.

"Indeed, Solomon, it is you, no? That brand of wine you hold in your hands is actually quite appalling. I really must suggest the '_Adieu Beautifala'_." Solomon nodded and listened to the male's advice, setting down the old bottle of wine and grabbing the said good brand, deciding Pegasus would know since he was known to be quite the drinker.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Crawford. I really wasn't sure which kind to get. So, were you just out grocery shopping or something?" Solomon asked politely, rising to place the wine in his cart and turning his attention to Pegasus.

"Hm, not exactly. I was looking for a birthday card for a friend rather. I've been bored with nothing to do all day, so I decided to do it myself rather than have my assistant come and find one," Pegasus explained, tapping his expensive alligator shoe. "Hm, and as for you Solomon, shopping for Yugi and Yami?" Solomon nodded.

"Yes. We ran out of groceries so I was just here picking up some stuff!" Pegasus smiled peculiarly.

"Hn, and I imagine Yugi and Yami are doing well?"

"Yes very! Exceptionally infact! I'm very proud of them both!" Solomon exclaimed, grinning, always happy to boast of his perfect grandsons.

"Ah, that's good to know. But what about yourself Solomon, is everything all right?" Solomon sighed and his smile faded a bit. Of course for him, things were going well as always, but it was also kind of disappointing, he just felt like nothing had changed.

"Yeah, I'm okay I suppose. Business is going well and Yugi's doing great, so… yeah, I'm happy." Pegasus scanned the elder male's face in wonder, not sure he overwhelmingly believed the male's claim.

"Ah. Well…" Pegasus ran a hand over his clothed stomach. "I'm hungry, how about you Solomon?" Solomon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, extremely! I was actually just on my way home to get dinner done. I should probably go now so I can attempt to feed the boys before 10 o' clock," Solomon said, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"Solomon, why don't you join me for dinner? I really don't much feel like eating alone tonight. I can have my chauffer drive your groceries home. I'll even buy the boys pizza for dinner, or Chinese take out!" Pegasus offered, smiling persuasively, hoping the older man would concur. Solomon furrowed his silvery eyebrows in thought.

"I don't know. I'd love to come but what about my car and who will put the groceries away?"

"Hn. Well, your grandsons should be home by the time you would've returned wouldn't they? I don't think they'd mind putting away the food for you, you know. My driver can even give them the money for pizza so they can choose what they want themselves, how about it?" Solomon nodded.

"I suppose that sounds aright. But who'll drive you if your chauffer is taking my car?" Solomon asked curiously. Surely Pegasus didn't usually come with two.

"I will of course!" Pegasus started to steer the shopping cart toward the checkout line with Solomon trailing closely behind. "I'm not drunk and I do know how to drive, that will be alright with you, won't it?" Solomon smiled joyously and nodded.

"Sounds good enough for me. But you really don't have to pay for Yugi and Yami's dinner! It's my job as their guardian and-" Pegasus set his fingers lightly on Solomon's lips quieting him immediately.

"Hush. After all, that's what friends are for, no?"

-

"Solomon, no! Seriously friend! My ex wife Cyndia really did knit me a pair of underwear once as a gag gift for Christmas!" Pegasus exclaimed making the stout male across from him laugh hysterically.

"Wow, she really sounds like an interesting lady!" Solomon chimed, laughing as he tried to sip his mocha without spitting it out. It turned out Pegasus was actually quite a friendly, fun natured man once you got to know him!

"Oh yes, she, she was. I remember her so well. It's weird you know, being in love? I spent years grieving, trying to do anything in my power just to get her hold her once more. I never really thought of loving again I guess, I thought she was the only one in the world who could've ever made me happy but after therapy and this whole ordeal with yugi and Mr. Seto Kaiba, I guess I have realized, it's okay to miss her but there had to be a point in my life where I had to move on, you know? I know she wouldn't want her death to haunt me like it has. It's rather idiotic, don't you think?" Pegasus rested his hand in his palm, gazing at the male across the table with interest.

"No, not idiotic at all. I used to miss Ritsuko too after she died. I remember being so sad but my family was by my side and I got through it and to this day I still love her and miss her, but I don't want to die alone Pegasus. She wouldn't want me to do alone. She always had a good heart and I know she would want me to move on." Solomon's lips broke into a smile, understanding exactly what Pegasus had gone through. It was like they were at the same point in their lives, the point of moving on. Solomon had always known deep in Pegasus's blue eyes, there was a method to all the craziness.

"Heh, you know, Solomon my lad, we're a lot more alike than one would think, no?" Solomon nodded in wordless agreement, finding a smile on Pegasus's face, making his insides feel warm and bringing joy to his heart, something a simple act hadn't done in years.

"Yes, yes I do believe we are. It's weird really. To think, you and me both sitting here, drinking coffee and eating scones. It's really something I never expected," Solomon mused, gazing around the dimly lit coffee shop the two were sitting at. They had already been out to dinner at a high priced, classy restaurant and the two had been having so much fun, they'd decided to go out for coffee after, now sitting at a local Scarbucks, enjoying a nice hot cup of java and passing around stories, as if they'd been friends for years.

"Hm, I forgot to mention I did see Yugi's little friend the other day. He was at Lucci for some reason when I was shopping for suits with that other white haired boy, his Yami I assumed. Bakura, hm… He always was one to interest me. A mysterious character indeed, that one," Pegasus purred, smirking slightly, eyelashes falling lowering as he lifted his cup of decaf, holding the cup with both hands, taking a drink.

"Yes, that would be Ryou and Bakura. They're together, did you know? They're a peculiar couple. I'm not fond of the Bakura fellow; he came around once and upset Yami with something. Yugi has told me before that his problems run deep into the male's past, but I don't understand how filling Yami's socks with mustard fit into my grandson's story," Solomon said, shaking his head. "I hear he's happy though so I guess that's all that matters."

"Heh, mmm. I'm sure Ryou and Bakura are _very_ happy indeed. But you Solomon, have you dated anyone lately?" Solomon shook his head.

"No, I just haven't had the time for dating I suppose. I've been so busy taking care of the kids that I'm not even sure I have the time for it," Solomon fibbed. He knew in his mind he had all the time in the world to be dating, he just hadn't found anyone lately.

"Hm. Well, would I be too forward if I asked you to come out with me sometime? I know it's kind of soon but we've been enjoying ourselves so far, and I don't think it would hurt to go out for coffee again, do you?" Solomon's eyes widened with shock. Was Pegasus seriously serious?! He scanned the male's face and saw nothing but a small smile and pleading eyes. But.. Would Yugi be okay if he went out with Pegasus? He couldn't deny the two hadn't had fun tonight and that he didn't find Pegasus _totally_ unattractive…

"Honestly, I, I'd be happy to. I'm just not sure how Yugi would feel about it though…" Solomon trailed off, sliding his and over Pegasus's delicately.

"Well, why don't you ask him first, okay? We'd better be going soon though, it's nearly eleven and I don't think you'd want Yugi boy to stay up and worry about you, no?" Solomon nodded in agreement and smiled as Pegasus interlaced their fingers.

"You know Solomon, it could work, me and you. After all, we're two lonely men and after all, why sit and watch everyone else do the tango when there's someone to do it with?" Solomon laughed lightheartedly and leant across the table, grazing his lips over Pegasus's cheek.

"You are a charmer Pegasus, I will give you that much!"

"Mhmhmhm, well, they say you should flaunt what you've got, and now I think I've got the two best things of all." Solomon smiled.

"And what's that?"

" A decaf cup of coffee and you."

-

God: ….XD

Gandalf: -sweatdrop- ….

God: Well, that is our Solomon/Pegasus stuff! I'm not excessively proud of how it turned out, but at least I'm done now after six whole months of planning for it!

Gandalf: It really is kind of sad that this is all you could come up with in six months… And what is up with fake French wine labels?

God: x.x; Well, what's done is done! Sigh, and unfortunatley, my computer is still not working, I just happened to have this saved in my e-mail! 3 ...So, if you're waiting for anything else to get updated anytime soon...

...Let's just say don't get your hopes up. -sweatdrop-

It: Indeed! Review if you would, and hope you enjoyed this!

God: Thanks for reading and have a stellar day my ninjas!

Gandalf: Sayonara and…

It: Later days!


End file.
